


in which the pros outweigh the cons

by seakicker



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Reader is Not My Unit | Byleth, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, fun fact i wrote the last half page or so hungover (blushes), light degradation, one day i will write double penetration in the same hole... one day.... i promise seakicker fanbase, posted this at 7:29 am.... GOOD MORNING SLUT COMMUNITY, wow theres more in this fic than i remember writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: being an omega truly isn't all that bad when you have two loving alpha husbands to take good, good care of you.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader/Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 190





	in which the pros outweigh the cons

**Author's Note:**

> 3 fics in 9 days after not posting for like 8 months? seakicker core<3 
> 
> dont worry yall... i forgot how fun writing is so i hope to actually be consistent now LOL... especially bc i have fe3h brainrot. sylvain and dimitri please interact
> 
> speaking of dimitri... he's a little hard to write for bc theres so much you can do with him. you can make him the polite :) hello professor dimitri he is pre time skip, weird emo feral dimitri, or however you'd describe him after he stops being emo following rodrigue's death. that last one is what he is here! this takes place post time skip, after the war has ended. not that it matters, this is a PWP. mostly just so you know how to visualize sylvain and dimitri in your heads <3 
> 
> i had a little bit of difficulty writing dimitri's dialogue but i'll be sure to practice with him by hella writing him ;) lmk if he's super ooc because he is to me a little tbh but im not sure! im overly critical of my writing so i may just be imagining it 
> 
> enjoy! as always, feel free to hmu on discord at "forsake not thy faith#9182" (without quotes)!

Being an omega really isn’t all that bad. 

Well, save for the oppressive periods of heat that often prevent you from even leaving the house for a few days, you can’t complain about being an omega, really. Save for the periods of heat that reduce you to a sweating, moaning, horny mess, life’s great as an omega. Save for the sheer amount of slick you produce, so much that it soaks through your panties in minutes, being an omega, truly, isn’t all that bad.

Save for the periods of heat that cause your two alpha husbands to keep you pinned to your bed all day long, fucking you and filling you with their knots and their cum for hours on end, your life as an omega is pretty easy. 

But you’d argue that the last part is _far_ from a downside. 

You have to consider yourself blessed in that last regard. Not many omegas are lucky enough to have _two_ alphas to please them. Most only have one, but you’re bonded to two — the brooding, collected king of Faerghus and the flirty, passionate head of House Gautier. How one girl could attract such powerful, attractive, and attentive alphas, you’ll never understand.

“Look at her, Your Highness,” Sylvain, the aforementioned head of House Gautier, muses, voice dripping with hedonistic honey. “She’s so excited and all we’ve done is kiss her a little. Such a cute little thing.” 

You’re situated between your two alpha lovers, your back up against Sylvain’s chest as his hands grope at your clothed breasts, with Dimitri, the _King of Faerghus,_ seated between your legs, powerful hands squeezing your bare thighs. You’re dressed only in one of Sylvain’s old shirts and a pair of panties, warmth and omega pheromones radiating from your skin. 

“Did your heat come early, my love?” Dimitri asks, hands spreading your thighs wider apart to make more room for himself between them. “I’m sorry we couldn’t have been home for when it started.” 

Your heat had come early; early by a few days — so you weren’t expecting it at all. It had started this afternoon, while Dimitri and Sylvain were out on business respective to their roles, leaving you a horny, sopping mess without either of your two alphas to breed you and relieve you of the impossible pressure building in your stomach. Cue their surprise (and delight) when they arrived home an hour later, only to find you splayed out on the large bed the three of you share, rubbing yourself over your soaked panties and whining their names desperately. 

“You were so hot, playing with yourself and saying our names,” Sylvain praises, hands squeezing at your tits. He flicks your nipples through the shirt, grinning when you let out a little whine at the feeling of the rough fabric rubbing against them. “Almost as hot as the time we walked in on you fucking yourself on one of your little toys.”

You and Dimitri both blush at the memory, Dimitri recalling how _sexy_ it was watching you bounce your hips up and down on a thick dildo as you awaited their return home. Life is hardest for an omega when her heat starts and neither of her two husbands are there to fuck her right then and there. 

Dimitri’s fingers prod at your pussy through your panties, noting how _wet_ you are. You’re soaked all the way through your panties, slick dripping down your thighs and starting to leave a wet spot on the bed. You’ve always been embarrassed about how much you produce, as most omegas tend to be, but they both reassure you relentlessly about how _hot_ it is — you’re so eager for them to fuck you when you’re like this it drives them wild. 

“You’re so erotic, my beloved,” he marvels softly, digging a fingertip into your clothed clit. “So wet and so excited for us.” Dimitri’s praise is far softer and more reverent than Sylvain’s, who likes to tease you and speak to you in a way so filthy it could make the devil himself blush. 

“Such a good omega,” Sylvain repeats. “Cute little pussy so wet and so eager for our cocks. You want to be filled so badly, isn’t that right?”

You nod your head, biting your lip. Sylvain lets out a little ‘tsk’ and pinches your nipples firmly through the fabric, causing you to let out a sharp whine. That’s another thing — while you’re in heat, your breasts are impossibly sensitive, all five of your senses amplified by your animalistic need. Sylvain _loves_ to exploit this sensitivity to his heart’s content. 

“Try again,” he says. “Use your words, beautiful.” Dimitri looks up at you with intent, curious (and excited) to hear what you’ll say. 

You swallow hard, embarrassed. “I want you both to fill me.” It’s so quiet it’s nearly a whisper, and you pray that Sylvain won’t make you repeat yourself.

Your prayers fall on the Goddess’ deaf ears. Sylvain pinches your nipples once more, rolling them between his fingers, earning a pant from you. “Louder, baby. I don’t think Dimitri heard you,” he teases. “Did you hear what our darling girl said, Dimitri?”

Dimitri occasionally indulges in Sylvain’s relentless teasing, enjoying the way you react so cutely. Unluckily for you, this is one of those times. “I couldn’t hear her, Sylvain. Perhaps she should repeat herself a little louder?” Dimitri says, smiling. You let out a little groan of protest. 

“I agree,” Sylvain smirks. “Come on, babe. What did you say just now?”

“I want you both to fuck me,” you say, voice shaking. “I want you to fuck me on your cocks and fill me up with your cum.”

Dimitri bites his lip and Sylvain smirks in approval, hands grabbing onto the hem of the shirt decorating your body. “That’s right, baby,” Sylvain praises. “Show us how badly you want our knots in you, sweetheart. We’ll fuck you until you can’t walk tomorrow. Fill you with our cum until it drips out of you.” 

“Until your voice has gone hoarse from calling our names,” Dimitri adds. He usually leaves the dirty talk to Sylvain, the latter of whom is an _expert_ at such, but he likes to add his own little side notes from time to time. 

Sylvain pulls your shirt up and over your head, revealing your tits and stomach for his and Dimitri’s viewing pleasure. Sylvain’s hands immediately go back to playing with your breasts, fingers now free to tease your nipples to his heart’s content without the barrier of your shirt. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Dimitri says, lowering himself down to lay on his stomach on the bed so he can rest his face between your legs. He kisses your thighs softly, pressing his lips all over the soft flesh. 

You moan weakly as Sylvain thumbs at your nipples, squeezing them and prodding them with his fingertips. Your nerves are on fire, sensitive and alert thanks to your heat, which Sylvain plans on taking full advantage of. 

“Such cute tits, too,” he says with a wink. “So soft and so much fun to play with. Love how they feel in my hands, beautiful.” 

“Every part of you is perfect,” Dimitri says against your skin. He presses one more soft kiss to your thigh before he bites into it, smiling when you squeak and jerk your hips. He doesn’t bite hard enough to pierce your skin with his pearly fangs, just hard enough to make you shiver. 

Sylvain concurs with an approving hum, his fingers pinching your nipples and smirking at the way your back arches for him. Your body’s so sensitive all over, it drives him mad. 

Dimitri pulls himself away from your thigh to remove your soaked panties, groaning at the scent of you. Alphas are hyper aware of their omega’s scent, and just the smell of your pussy has him hardening in his pants. Sylvain, too — the scent of your slick hangs in the air, thick and heavy, so prominent they can nearly taste it on their tongues. 

“You smell so good, babe,” Sylvain groans. He drinks in the mingling scents of your pussy and your sweat, pheromones oozing from every pore. You smell of lavender and honey and tea leaves, a smell so sweet they can taste sugar on their tongues. Your sweet scent paired with the intoxicatingly lewd scent of your slick has their minds going hazy with lust. 

Leaning in close, Dimitri takes one hand and runs his fingers over your slit, earning a whine from your throat. “Touch me, Dimitri,” you beg, spreading your legs wider for him. You’re thankful he isn’t Sylvain — if it were Sylvain between your legs, you’d have to beg over and over for him to touch you. He’s a big fan of holding off on giving you what you want; he just adores teasing you. Dimitri prefers to give you everything you ask for, giving it to you until you’re shaking and moaning and whining. 

Dimitri heeds your request. He runs a finger over your clit, circling it ever-so-lightly. You gasp and Sylvain catches your lips with his, drinking in your cries. He shoves his tongue into your mouth as you moan for them, wordless pleas for more leaving your lips in the forms of pants and whines. Sylvain pulls on your nipples with his fingers as Dimitri runs his own calloused fingers over your clitoris, body twitching and writhing as more slick leaks out of you. Dimitri’s just about on the verge of insanity with how your scent is filling his senses, tongue itching for a taste of you. 

He indulges his own desires. Dimitri slides his tongue up your slit, groaning low and deep in his throat as your taste floods his mouth and his head and every inch of his body. You’re the sweetest of honeys and the richest of chocolates on his tongue, your entire body an aphrodisiac to him. He laps at you with abandon, tongue drinking in everything you’re giving him. 

Sylvain swallows your moans and pants of pleasure, the sounds leaving your lips in muffled, subdued cries. With one of your alphas between your legs, eating your pussy, and the other one playing with your sensitive nipples and kissing you deeply, you’re sure to come soon. That’s another thing about being in heat — you come from the slightest amounts of stimulation — leading Dimitri and Sylvain to give you enough orgasms to count on two hands, over and over, in a single session. They make you come until you can’t even speak — every word leaving your lips as a whine or a jumbled mess of mindless noise. 

Dimitri eats you out with calculated motions, the tip of his tongue teasing your clit. Sylvain watches from above as he kisses you, watching the way your hips twitch and shake as Dimitri works you with his lips, his tongue, his mouth. 

“You like the way Dimitri eats your pussy, sweetheart?” Sylvain asks, lips just hovering over yours. You shiver at his tone and his words, nodding your head. Sylvain shakes his. 

“Say it, baby. That way Dimitri knows what you think,” he says, encouraging you to voice your filthiest desires. 

“I love the way Dimitri eats my pussy,” you say hesitantly, embarrassment covering your cheeks in a deep blush. Pride surges through Dimitri’s veins at your words as he digs his lips into you. 

“Such a good girl,” Dimitri praises. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes, yes, it feels good,” you cry, the desperation to come pitching your voice up high. All you can think about thanks to your heat is them making you come, them filling you up with their knots and pumping their cum inside of you and coming all over your body, leaving you spent and satisfied. “Please don’t stop.”

He continues, lips massaging your clit and your wanting pussy. Sylvain continues to play with your breasts, running the blunt of his fingernails over your pert nipples. You nearly sob at all the attention you’re receiving, body standing on end thanks to the sensitivity that heat brings. 

“You poor thing, you haven’t come yet today, have you?” Sylvain teases, his tone playing on mock-sympathy. “You must have been desperate for it, playing with yourself before we got back home, before we could fuck you ourselves.” One of Sylvain’s hands leaves your breast to hold your chin, making you look down at where Dimitri’s mouth is connected to your pussy. You blush at the sight and squeeze your eyes closed, prompting a scolding sound from Sylvain.

“That’s no good, princess,” he scolds playfully, pinching your nipple and earning another whine from your mouth. “You have to watch. I want you to watch Dimitri make you come.” 

Dimitri looks up at you and pulls back, your slick dripping down his chin. Your chest is heaving with pants under Sylvain’s hand as you whimper. 

“Let me make you come, darling,” Dimitri says, hands massaging circles into your thighs. You nod your head frantically, desperate to come. You know that the both of them will have you coming all night long, their animalistic instincts taking over and rutting into you with no regard for anything other than raw pleasure and the desire to breed you. 

Dimitri moves one hand off your thigh to shove two long, thick fingers into you, curling them to massage a spot inside of you that has your back arching and your hips rolling against him. He adds a third finger, stretching you in the most _delicious_ of ways, and you whine into Sylvain’s mouth with need. Dimitri plants his lips over your clit, sucking harshly, and you damn near sob.

You come unexpectedly, hips grinding against Dimitri’s mouth as he continues to eat you. He doesn’t stop for anything, fully intent on making you come until you’re satisfied. You’re letting out noises that almost sound like wails, hips rolling for Dimitri as he continues to fingerfuck you. 

He doesn’t stop once you’ve come back down from your high; he doesn’t even slow down. His fingers are still thrusting into you at a quick pace, his tongue dancing on your clit. You moan his name over and over like a mantra, panting and crying out as he abuses your sensitive clit with his lips and grinds his fingers along the walls of your needing cunt.

Sylvain chuckles. “He’s so cruel, isn’t he?” You whine weakly as he pulls on your nipples, pinching them and squeezing them harshly with his fingertips. He’s no more merciful than Dimitri is with the way he’s assaulting your sensitive nipples. 

Attaching his lips to your neck, just under the bond mark he made on your skin, Sylvain breathes in the smell of your body with a deep groan. Two alphas means two bond marks, one on either side of your neck — one side for Sylvain, one side for Dimitri. 

You’re so noisy it’s killing them — you’re not making the slightest attempt to conceal your noises, pleasure the only thing on your mind rather than shame and embarrassment. You’re crying out for the two of them, names leaving your lips in pretty little sobs and whines and moans. Sylvain leaves kisses all over the side of your neck, tongue sliding over the rough skin of his bond mark — proof to others that you’re taken. 

Dimitri switches his fingers and his mouth, tongue lapping at the slick dripping from your pussy as his fingers rub hard circles into your overstimulated clit. You’re being forced into your second orgasm while your body still reels from the first one; it’s so filthy and raw it has your head spinning. Behind you, Sylvain can feel how aroused you are — he can smell it, too, with how your pheromones fill the air and invade their senses, driving them absolutely mad with animalistic need. There are few forces stronger than an alpha’s primal need to breed their pretty little omega. 

“Dimitri, please, wait, please, I _can’t—_ ” you moan, but your hips betray your mouth. They’re grinding and rolling for his hands and his tongue, begging him for more until you’re so spent you can’t even come anymore. You let out a sharp cry as your second orgasm hits you like a tidal wave, tears filling the corners of your eyes. Your hips are rolling so fast you’re essentially fucking yourself on Dimitri’s fingers as he kisses your clit, groaning against your wet skin. 

“Back to back like that; he’s so merciless,” Sylvain teases, echoing his prior statement. “Poor little thing, feeling so good you can’t stop coming for us.”

Dimitri retreats back up from between your legs, eyes lidded and lips glistening with your juices. He’s panting, broad chest heaving with shallow breaths. He offers his praises, telling you how beautiful you were coming for him like that and how wonderful you’re doing for the two of them.

“Trade me?” Sylvain suggests to Dimitri, and the three of you change positions so you’re splayed out on your back, Dimitri sitting behind you and Sylvain making himself comfortable between your spread legs. 

Dimitri’s fingers trace over the bond mark on the side of your neck, opposite from Sylvain’s side. Meanwhile, Sylvain leans down to take one of your nipples in his mouth, giving it a firm suck and smirking when you arch your back upwards. 

“You’re so lovely like this, dear,” Dimitri praises. One of his hands rests on your other breast, giving it a hearty squeeze, as Sylvain sucks on one of your nipples. Dimitri’s natural strength makes for some bruising grips on your body — his grip on your hips can leave marks for days. “You’re doing so good for us.” 

One of Sylvain’s hands snakes between your legs, running two fingers over your clit lightly. Your hips jolt at the contact, and you let out a little whimper as he continues to toy with it. He isn’t going as fast as Dimitri was — he wants to tease you, and now that you’re overstimulated and sensitive, it’ll be so much more fun than usual. 

You whine Sylvain’s name and bite your quivering lip as your two husbands continue to play with you, hands and mouths teasing your body to their hearts’ content. Sylvain releases your nipple from his mouth and looks up at you, heart skipping a beat when he drinks in your expression. Your eyes are squeezed shut and your lip is shivering between your teeth, a blush coating your cheeks and tears slipping through your closed eyelids. You’re just so _cute_ it makes him want to completely and utterly break you. 

So, he does — he shoves two thick fingers inside of you roughly, thumb pressing hard into your clit. You squeal out a harsh moan, shaking beneath the two of them. Sylvain is taking you towards your third orgasm already, and you’re thankful you have Dimitri’s arms to grab onto to stabilize yourself with because otherwise you’d completely fall apart and melt into the bed. 

“My darling,” Sylvain calls softly, prompting you to open your eyes and look at him, vision blurred slightly from your tears. “Does it feel good?” 

You nod your head, rolling your hips against his hand. Though you may be crying and panting and shaking, your animal instincts are begging for _more, more, more._ You want absolutely everything they could possibly give you, and they’re beyond happy to oblige. 

“Please make me come more,” you beg softly, spreading your legs as wide as you can. You would be embarrassed by how much your heat reduces you into a desperate little slut if you had the capacity to think about anything else besides their cocks filling you.

“With pleasure,” Sylvain replies, eyes narrowing and a dangerous grin tracing his lips. He kisses down your breasts and Dimitri’s other hand immediately slides over to the breast Sylvain’s mouth was previously occupying, leaving your chest at the mercy of Dimitri’s big, strong hands. Sylvain’s lips travel down your stomach as his hands settle on either of your thighs, his mouth kissing every last inch of your stomach and your hip bones. 

You cry weakly once Sylvain plants his mouth over your pussy, every last nerve in your body standing on end. Sylvain laps at your entrance like an animal, movements rough and fast as your taste floods his mouth. 

“Please, please, I want to come,” you moan, body telling you that you need so, so much more. Two orgasms is _far_ from enough when you’re like this. Luckily for you, neither Sylvain nor Dimitri planned on stopping _anywhere_ close to two. Sylvain laughs breathlessly, amused by just how desperate you are. No regards for how much your body will ache tomorrow, just concern for how good you want to feel now. 

You turn your head to look over at where Dimitri is seated just beside your head, hands squeezing at your breasts. You can see his cock straining against the front of his smallclothes, hard and _wanting,_ and it makes your mouth nearly tingle with need. You move one of your hands to grab at him over his underwear, and Dimitri lets out a low grunt at the contact. 

“Please,” you whimper, just wanting him in your mouth already. Dimitri shifts and uses one hand to pull his underwear off, freeing his cock for your hand and your mouth to play with. He slides closer to you so his cock rests just centimeters from your lips, and you turn your head and open your mouth to take him in. 

You whine around his cock as Sylvain continues to eat you out, his fingers pressing firmly into your thighs. You take Dimitri as best you can in this slightly awkward position, head turned to the side as he runs a hand through your hair. You can’t take all of his cock in like this, but you can at least slide your tongue over the head, precum dripping onto your tongue. Oh, how badly you want him all the way down your throat, fucking your face with abandon. 

Sylvain digs at your clit with his tongue, grinning as your hips shake for him more and more. You’re already close again — he doesn’t need to work at you for too long before you’re already close again. So, he decides to ride you out a little. Sylvain completely pulls away, mouth leaving your pussy, and the sudden loss of contact makes you whimper. 

Pulling yourself away from Dimitri’s cock, you turn to look down at Sylvain, who offers you the sweetest of smiles. “What’s the matter, angel?” He asks, feigning innocence. 

“Please,” you whisper again, one of your hands pumping Dimitri’s dick slowly. He groans at this and grabs onto your hair a little tighter; you can feel the sting searing through your scalp. 

“Please what, angel? I don’t know what you’re asking for, beautiful,” Sylvain replies. _What an insufferable asshole._

“Please, Sylvain, please,” you beg again, desperation robbing you of your words. He knows exactly what you want, he just loves to make you beg for it. It wouldn’t be any fun if he just _gave_ it to you like that, right? He’s not as kind as Dimitri is when it comes to making you come. 

“What do you want, love?” Dimitri asks, and Sylvain chuckles. 

“Even Your Highness wants to hear it,” Sylvain says. “Come on, beautiful. Tell me what you want.”

“I want to come!” you cry out, desperation turning your tone frantic. “Please, I want to come again, please.”

“Yeah? You want to come _again?_ I guess two times isn’t enough to satisfy our darling little omega, isn’t that right, Your Highness?” Sylvain slides one hand up your thigh and traces his fingers over your clit, smiling wider when you let out a little hiss of pleasure. “Such a bad girl. Our naughty little whore.” You blush deeper at the nickname, enjoying how powerless and submissive you are for them. Sylvain feels the exact same way. 

“What a good little omega, submitting herself to her alphas. Acting like such a good little slut for us. You’re adorable, you know that? God, I can’t wait to _fuck_ you,” Sylvain growls. He doesn’t degrade you very often, as he prefers romantic, flowery praise and simple dirty talk, but sometimes a strange, dark little part of him loves to watch the way you shiver from his filthy words. “You’re always so good for us, taking our cocks good and deep just like an omega should.”

Dimitri laughs a little, amused by how cute and submissive you are for them. He enjoys the way you’re responding to Sylvain’s dirty words, body shivering and cheeks flushed. You’re _loving_ this. 

“I’m yours, I’m all yours,” you whimper. “Please make me come again, Sylvain.” 

“You’re adorable when you beg, you know that?” Sylvain muses. He settles himself back between your legs, lips continuing their ministrations on your dripping pussy. You’re teetering on the edge of orgasm, and Sylvain fully intends on shoving you over that cliff. 

“You’re cute when you tell us what you want,” Dimitri affirms, threading his hand through your hair softly. “We’re more than happy to give it to you as long as you ask, my sweet.” 

Sylvain pushes three fingers into you as you near your third orgasm, your body writhing pathetically under your two lovers. Your body feels _different_ than normal as you get closer and closer and closer, your hips shoving themselves down onto the bed as Sylvain licks at your clit and thrusts his fingers in and out roughly. 

You come with a needy yelp, panting loudly. You’re too far gone in your own orgasm to notice that you’re squirting, juices pouring out onto Sylvain’s hand and down his cheeks and chin. You don’t squirt very often — usually only when you’re in heat like this and at the whims of your husbands’ ruthless overstimulation — so whenever it happens, it’s a treat to the two of them. Sylvain’s grinning like the devil himself at your body’s response to your orgasm, pushing his fingers in and out of you slowly to ensure you’re fucked right through your high. Dimitri doesn’t have the same view as Sylvain does, but he figures that, with the way your hips are moving and the way Sylvain’s smirking, your lovely little body squirted for them. 

“God, baby,” Sylvain pants once he’s back up from between your legs. “You’ve _got_ to do that more often for us.” You’re panting softly, one of Dimitri’s hands laced through yours, the other still threaded through your soft hair. 

“Can you do that for me too tonight, my love? You’re so erotic, coming like that,” Dimitri says, eyes watching the way juices drip down your thighs. You’re beyond soaked for the two of them, desperate for them to just fill you right up already. 

“You’re so hot,” Sylvain agrees, a simper tugging at his lips. There’s a certain kind of pride that comes with making a girl squirt, he believes, so he’s feeling quite proud of himself. “Do that for us every time and we’ll never let you leave this bed.” 

Your husbands figure that’s enough teasing for one night — there’s still plenty of days left in your heat to tease you relentlessly — and that you need to be filled promptly. Sylvain carefully coaxes you over so you’re on your stomach between him and Dimitri, grabbing your hips and raising them up so you’re on your hands and knees for them. What better position for an omega in heat than doggy style?

“Don’t worry baby, you’ll get to feel Your Highness inside of you too,” Sylvain laughs, watching how eagerly you’re licking Dimitri’s cock before you. “Our cute little whore, so eager for both of us to fuck her. It’s all you care about right now, isn’t that right?” His question is purely rhetorical — he already knows that’s all you want. 

This angle is far better for taking Dimitri’s cock down your throat than your prior position, and you’re practically drooling with how bad you want him in your mouth. You don’t care where you take them, you just want them so, so very badly. 

Dimitri collects your hair in one of his hands, giving it a firm tug as you take him down your throat as best you can, leaving a little bit of his cock free for where his knot will swell once he’s coming in your mouth. He’s so big and so thick you’re nearly choking on it. Behind you, Sylvain takes ahold of your hips firmly, lining the drooling head of his cock up with your entrance. He’s just as needy as you are — he can only be so patient for so long with how your scent and your reactions have been affecting him. He pushes himself in with one firm thrust; there’s absolutely no resistance with how soaked you are. You nearly sob around Dimitri’s cock with relief, the mere feeling of a cock finally, finally filling you nearly as cathartic for your incessant heat as orgasm is. Sylvain pushes himself as deep as he physically can, your pussy tightening around him deliciously. 

“So goddamn tight for me, baby,” he grunts, mouth open in a silent laugh. “You wanted this so bad.” 

Dimitri thrusts his hips into your mouth, facefucking you slowly as you twirl your tongue all over his cock. Your husbands waste no time in setting a brutal pace, fucking you at both ends with vigor. “So good, my beloved,” he groans under his breath, giving your hair another firm pull. Sylvain slaps his hips roughly against yours, fucking you with all the energy he could possibly muster. Every nerve between the three of you is on fire, room filled with three different scents. Whereas your scent is sweet and light like honeysuckle and fruity iced tea, Dimitri’s is piercing and sharp like the coldest days of a Faerghus winter and a hailstorm, and Sylvain’s is deep and rich like dark chocolate and blood orange. 

Sylvain can feel your slick dripping around him, coating the fronts of his thighs with each brutal thrust between your legs. You’re moaning and whining around Dimitri’s cock with each thrust he gives into your core, hips twitching in his grip. And, _God,_ is his grip firm — between Sylvain’s passion and Dimitri’s strength, your hips are always bruised for days following your rutting. 

Dimitri’s grip on your hair matches that of Sylvain’s on your hips. He pulls on the strands roughly, groaning when you let out a cute little whine. He likes a little bit of control over you, he thinks. 

Between the cock slamming into your pussy and the cock thrusting into your mouth, you’re filled properly from both ends and that knowledge alone has you moaning. Their thrusts are so ruthless and fast you feel like you’re being used by them; being used for their hedonistic pursuits. One of Sylvain’s hands leaves your hips to snake around your front, settling just on the soft skin of your stomach. He pushes his hand against your stomach and your pubic mound to force you to tighten up for him a little more (if that’s even possible because, Lord and Heaven above, you’re _tight)_ and you moan at how you feel him in every inch of your body. It forces you to feel him more, your walls tightening up even further around him like a goddamn vice. 

You hollow out your cheeks as you suck Dimitri firmly and quickly, pleasure diluting his movements from calculated and smooth to sloppy and passionate. He’s chasing orgasm, cock drooling precum into your mouth. His head is tossed back as he opens his mouth to roar your name, fangs on full display. Oh, how you want those fangs digging his bond mark on your chest. 

There’s no room to talk — there’s no way any of you are capable of forming coherent, understandable sentences with the animalistic pleasure that clouds your brains. The three of you are reduced to mere animals; growling, grunting, and moaning noisily for one another. Sylvain groans as he continues to assault your pussy, and, _Gods,_ how he wishes he could last longer inside of you, but with how damn tight you are, it’s impossible to delay his orgasm. He couldn’t even edge himself if he tried, animal instinct forcing him to stay inside of you. Sylvain couldn’t pull out of you even if he wanted to. 

“Close,” Sylvain grunts simply under his breath, digging his teeth into his lower lip as he continues to fuck you. He hunches over you, leaning down so his chin rests on the shoulder nearest to his bond mark on your neck. His teeth are tingling with the desire to sink into his mark, claiming you again as his property. Well, his and Dimitri’s property. 

Dimitri lets out a nearly feral groan as you take him down your throat, one of your hands cupping the last inch of his cock where his knot will swell. He’s thick enough as is; you know you can’t handle him in your mouth once his knot has swollen. He’s big enough to damn near unhinge your jaw as is. Taking him in your mouth while he’s swollen up would damn near break you, as much as you’d love to. 

With one of your lover’s hips thrusting against your ass and the other’s thrusting against your face, you’ve never felt so utterly and delightfully used. It’s arousing, truly — being treated like a little cocksleeve for your alphas as the three of you chase orgasm. 

You feel Sylvain’s knot swell against the lips of your pussy, keeping him stuck inside of you. With one final, brutal thrust, he presses himself as deep inside of you as he can, hips flat against your ass, to pump you full of his cum. He digs his fangs into the bond mark he’s made on your neck, chest pressed against your arched back. You let out a sob around Dimitri’s cock as his fangs pierce your flesh, remarking that lovely little bond mark that decorates your neck so beautifully. 

Sylvain’s cum fills you nice and good, swollen knot preventing even a single drop from escaping. His hips are pressed flush against yours as he continues to come, emptying himself in you with a harsh groan against your neck. He mumbles an “I love you” against your bond mark, lapping at the blood collecting on your skin delicately. You come shortly after, marking your fourth orgasm of the evening — two from Dimitri, two from Sylvain. 

Meanwhile, Dimitri calls your name with a grunt, knot swelling against your lips. You keep your mouth clamped shut around his cock as he thrusts into your mouth some more, the feeling of your tongue massaging all over him driving him damn near insane. Tears collect in your eyes as he pushes himself as far down your throat as he can, your gag reflex suppressed — years of taking his and Sylvain’s cocks down your throat will get rid of that pesky reflex easily. 

“I love you, Gods, I love you,” Dimitri groans as he comes into your mouth, cum pouring down your throat. You take steady, even breaths in through your nose as he fills your mouth with his seed. You’re used to this. You’re such a good little omega, drinking his cum so easily and so eagerly. Sylvain retreats from your neck as you work at swallowing Dimitri’s cum, instead focusing on catching his breath. 

Once Dimitri has sufficiently emptied himself down your throat, he pulls out of your mouth, holding your chin in one hand as you gasp for air. He watches you intently; drinking in how adorable you look, completely and utterly broken for him. Tears dripping down your cheeks, eyes glossed over, mouth agape in noisy gasps and pants. 

The two of them give you a second to catch your breath before they swoop back in to break you down further, with Dimitri combing his fingers through your hair affectionately and Sylvain pressing soft kisses across your neck and shoulders. 

“You’re doing so well for us, my love,” Sylvain praises against your skin, voice hoarse. 

“So, so well,” Dimitri repeats. “You’re doing wonderful.”

This temporary mercy is fleeting — once your breaths have slowed, a sign you’re ready to take them again, they move and pose you so you’re hovering over Dimitri, who lays under you, the head of his cock pressed up against your folds, and Sylvain, who kneels behind you between you and Dimitri’s legs, is aligning his cock with your asshole. They’re going to fuck you together at once this time, and the thought of being so deliciously filled by the both of them simultaneously is electrifying. 

“Ready, love?” Dimitri asks, cock at full attention, eager to be pushed deep inside of your pussy. Both of them are still hard after coming once — when aroused, alphas stay hard for a while regardless of how many orgasms they have. 

“She’s more than ready,” Sylvain laughs, alluding to how wet you are — you’re dripping onto Dimitri’s cock. Sylvain fetches a small bottle of lubricant from the dresser beside the bed, squeezing a generous amount onto his cock. He jerks himself with his hand a few times to spread the liquid all along his cock before squeezing a little more into his hand, sliding his fingers into your asshole slowly to lube your hole sufficiently. You shiver at the feeling of the lube inside of you, cold and slippery, and shake your hips for the two of them. 

“Just making sure you’re prepared,” Sylvain says with a chuckle, pulling his fingers out of your ass before pressing the tip of his cock against your hole. 

The two of them slide in slowly, your body adjusting to the feeling of both of them filling you in tandem. You’re moaning breathlessly for them, sighing at the feeling of being filled so well and so deep. 

“Oh my god,” you whimper, moaning at how good they both feel inside of you. They slide in with ease, both of your holes properly lubricated, whether with your natural slick or with the assistance of some artificial lubricant, and you just about fall down onto Dimitri with how _good_ they both feel inside of you. 

Immediately, they begin to thrust in and out of you, Sylvain’s thrusts smoother and slower than Dimitri’s, which are brutal and animalistic in nature. Both of your holes are stuffed to the brim with them and it’s driving you _mad._

Sylvain’s hands grab onto your ass, gripping and spreading you open wider for the two of them. Meanwhile, Dimitri laces his hands through yours, giving the both of you a little stability. His cock is piercing you so well you’re crying, thrusting into you like a crazed beast. 

Your two husbands assault both of your holes, thick cocks filling you and stretching you in ways you could never do on your own with your fingers or your toys. With each brutal thrust of his cock, Dimitri’s hips rub against your clit, prompting lovely little moans from you. 

“You like that, babe?” Sylvain asks, breathless. He’s enjoying the show — you getting fucked on his and Dimitri’s cocks. “Tell us you love this.”

He’s so cruel, making you talk when he knows you hardly have the capacity to even form thoughts. You try to speak, but their thrusts rob you of your words and dilute them down into pathetic moans and whimpers. 

“Tell us,” Dimitri grunts, one of his hands leaving yours to pull on your hair harshly. You cry out. “Let us hear you.”

“I love it, I love it so much,” you sob. You deserve some praise for just talking, mind clouded with pleasure. How you were able to voice your thoughts is beyond your comprehension. 

“That’s it, love,” Dimitri praises, pulling your face down to his so he can kiss you. His kiss is deep and passionate, tongue in your mouth licking everywhere he can reach. 

They’re fucking you so, so very good and you come undone again for them, squirting onto Dimitri’s cock and hips thrust flush back against Sylvain’s. They fuck you right through it, already eager to take you to your next orgasm. 

You’re panting into Dimitri’s mouth as they thrust into you, knots swelling against your holes, causing you to shiver with delight. 

“Come inside of me, please,” you whimper desperately and mindlessly, as if it’s even physically possible for them to pull out at this point, knots inflated. Your talk is all desperate babble at this point; nothing you say has any real meaning. 

Naturally, they heed your request, Dimitri pressing himself deep inside of you and coming into you with a deep, loud groan. Sylvain comes into your ass, a breathless laugh leaving his lips at the feeling. 

“You’re _perfect_ ,” Dimitri grunts against your mouth as he fills you, coming deep inside of you and filling your womb with his seed. 

As both of them begin to thrust into your holes again without ever pulling out, offering you sweet little “I love yous”, you offer a silent prayer of thanks to Lord-knows-who for blessing you with such attentive alphas and husbands, because, truly, being an omega is not all that bad with men like them. 

**Author's Note:**

> never admit to your instagram followers you're into omegaverse worst mistake of my life... got clowned so hard LOL anyways. as long as you all enjoy my omegaverse sins then im happy <3
> 
> dont forget to leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed, it means a lot to me <3
> 
> also, i am now on tumblr! hit me up anytime at seakicker.tumblr.com <3 askbox is always open!


End file.
